Cleaning House
by pampongchamp
Summary: COMPLETED-part 2 of Behind Closed Doors, kind of. . . just read it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello readers! iimm baack! Well, here's another story for you, I can't call it a sequel or a prequel.cuz it's kind of a mid-quel. It takes place between chapter 3&4 on Behind Closed Doors, (which by the way if you haven't read that yet, it would be a good idea) ok so right now its Valentine's day, about a week after Mary found out she was expecting, and umm.that's all you need to know, so here it is.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Wilson sat on the couch anxiously shaking his leg. He looked at the clock, then at the TV, and back to the clock. When he couldn't stand sitting for one more second he got up off the couch. "Mare!" he called as he headed for the hall, "we have to-"Mary stopped him dead in his tracks, "- go"  
  
Mary stood at the end of the hall in a black dress that fell in soft ruffles just below her knees. Half of her hair was pulled back, and the other half was in little curls on her shoulders. But her big smile really pulled the ensemble together.  
  
Wilson tried to speak, "you- you look . . . you look-"  
  
"Amazing?" Mary said laughing, "you know I figured I won't look like this much longer so why not?"  
  
"Well, you're gorgeous" Wilson said leaning in for a kiss. " But we really need to get going."  
  
"Ok, go warm up the car and I'll be there in a sec."  
  
Mary opened Billy's bedroom door, "you ready to go?"  
  
"In a minute" Billy said, "I want to get a good video game to bring over"  
  
"You don't need one. Plus you're always telling me how Thomas has better games than you anyways." She picked up his backpack, "come on we gotta go"  
  
"Ok, ok" Billy said walking toward the door, "you look really pretty mom"  
  
"Thanks bud, now lets get out of here!" Mary said playfully hitting Billy in the butt with his backpack.  
  
Mary and Billy walked next door to the Winthrop's house. Billy ran across the wet grass and straight to the front door. Mary however, in fear of falling in the mud took the long way around on the sidewalk. Just before Mary reached the front walk the door opened and a skinny woman with a baseball cap on answered the door, she knelt down "Hey Billy! Thomas is in his room" Billy ran past her and into the house. She rose to see Mary walking up towards her, "Damn girl look at you!"  
  
Mary laughed, "Thanks for doing this Christina" she hugged her.  
  
"Not a problem at all, not like I had anything to do."  
  
Christina Winthrop had gotten pregnant when she was 17 years old. Her boyfriend Todd died in a car wreck not long after. Her mother raised her son so she could get a decent education and a job. She moved next door Mary and Wilson a few days after they had moved in. Her and Mary had become extremely close ever since then. A year and a half ago Christina was diagnosed with colon cancer. After many treatments it was finally in remission. But she was so positive through everything, she was almost always positive. It was one of the many things Mary loved about her.  
  
Mary heard Wilson honking from the driveway, she rolled her eyes "ugh, we really do need to get going"  
  
"Alright you two have a great night," she winked, "all alone"  
  
Mary laughed, "night hon, and thank you again!"  
  
***  
  
After Mary and Wilson had enjoyed a lovely, oh so quiet dinner they headed home. Wilson parked crooked in the driveway and they both jumped out and almost ran toward the door. They hadn't had a night alone in months, and they were looking forward to this one. While Mary fumbled in her purse for the keys Wilson stood behind her and kissed her neck while her twisted her hair in his fingers. Mary giggled, and reached back and placed her hand on his neck, when she had found her key she went for the door and suddenly froze. Wilson didn't stop what he was doing just mumbled against Mary's skin, "what?"  
  
Mary pushed him off of her, "Wilson, look at the door" the windows in the large oak door were shattered, and it was still open, "go call the cops"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Alright I know it was short, but I'm just getting started I promise  
  
I love reviews like Mary loves Wilson! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews as always. I wrote this chapter in my head while I was at the dentist today, crazy the things you come up with while someone is prodding around in your mouth. Well this chapter is probably a bit longer than the last one . . . but I dunno.... ok read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven or any of its characters. But so far Christina is mine, so please don't take her . . . I'd miss her a lot :*(  
  
************************************************  
  
Mary and Wilson sat silently on the hood of the car for about 5 minutes, wondering what had happened inside that house, and if whoever broke the window was still inside. Suddenly two police cars sped around the corner, flew past Mary and Wilson and stopped about five houses down. Two officers jumped out of one of the vehicles and pointed their guns at the house.  
  
"Come out with your hands in the air!" one of the cops yelled into a megaphone.  
  
A few minutes later two men, one bald the other bleach blonde long, stringy hair emerged from the house with their hands in the air. The police apprehended the men and threw them in separate cars. Two of the officers went into the house guns still drawn to check everything out of the house.  
  
Mary sighed with relief at all of this. But she still wondered if there were more, and if they were in her house. Wilson squeezed Mary's hand; she nodded and hopped off the car heading for the other house. Her heels were killing her feet so she slipped them off and swung them in her hands as she walked up to the officer who was leaning against his squad car.  
  
"Excuse me . . ." Mary started  
  
"Ma'am there is nothing to see here, please return to your home"  
  
"No, I called your station a few minutes ago, they told me you had already been called to our street. I think my house was broken into also."  
  
The officer mumbled a few curses under his breath, and looked at the other policeman who was outside. "Johnson, this lady's house was busted into also, I'll go check it out"  
  
Johnson noticed his aggravated tone and decided he'd save this woman a lot of trouble, "No it's ok, you stay here with these punks and I'll check it out" he smiled at Mary, he was an older man with a warm smile. "Now which house is yours?"  
  
***  
  
Officer Johnson had searched the house and no one was left inside. He told Mary and Wilson to write down anything they thought was missing and they could come claim it at the station, but so far everything in those guy's van was evidence.  
  
When Mary and Wilson had stepped over the broken glass and into their house they were just in shock. The cabinet the TV was in was overturned, and of course there was no TV in it. Most of the drawers in the kitchen were taken out and strewn about the counter and floor. Billy's gaming system was gone, but surprisingly all of his games were still there. "I guess his games really are bad" Mary half-laughed, but it was hard to feel any emotion. They were both just trying to sort out in their minds what had happened exactly.  
  
"Well I guess we should get started cleaning huh?" Wilson shrugged.  
  
"I'll go change," Mary said walking slowly down the dark hallway. When she flipped on the light in her bedroom she groaned. Every dresser drawer was out of the dressed and overturned on the floor. She walked over the clothes everywhere on the way to the bathroom.  
  
When she had changed she sat down on the floor to tackle the mess and figure out what was gone. The first thing she picked up was a lacy black nightgown. She had bought it just for tonight, and had been hoping that she would be putting it to good use right about now. She sighed and gathered up the rest of the contents of the drawer.  
  
***  
  
45 minutes later Mary emerged from the bedroom to find Wilson picking up glass by the front door. "Bedroom's done," she told him flatly.  
  
"That's good, how much is gone?" he asked her  
  
"Not too much," Mary said holding up a small list, "most of my jewelry is gone, and the VCR"  
  
"Ok" Wilson said, his mind obviously elsewhere. Mary could just feel how angry he was. She was more scared than anything. She heard Wilson suck in breath sharply, and she turned to see blood running down his hand.  
  
"Oh my God," Mary said exhausted, "come here" she dragged Wilson back to the master bathroom. She sat on the counter and dug through the medicine cabinet. "Hold your hand above your head, and don't drip on the carpet"  
  
When she had bandaged him up, he didn't even look at her; he just said "thanks"  
  
Mary took his face in her hands, "Wilson don't be angry with me, there's nothing we could have done to stop this, ok?" Wilson sighed, "I know but our night was ruined, and fixing all this-"  
  
"It's not ruined" Mary smiled, although she knew it was.  
  
Wilson walked out of the bathroom, "I need a drink"  
  
Mary followed him out and sat herself on the couch. Wilson put the cabinet back up, but it was strange looking at a blank wall where the TV was before.  
  
"Oh my god," Wilson said looking into the fridge, "those bastards took my beer!"  
  
Mary turned around and looked over the couch, "are you serious?" she laughed  
  
"Yes!" Wilson said as he closed the fridge. He opened up another cabinet, "ah ha, all the wine is still here" he smiled as he poured himself a glass and joined Mary on the couch.  
  
Mary reached for the glass, "gimme some!" she whined.  
  
"Uh no way!" Wilson said holding it up above his head  
  
"But I need it too!" Mary pleaded, "I had a hard night same as you!"  
  
"Nope" Wilson said taking a sip, "I don't want my kid to have an arm growing out of its head"  
  
Mary laughed and snuggled against Wilson, "happy valentine's day" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Wow, surprisingly I have nothing to say here except, please review! It'll make me update sooner. They're like magic . . . or speed . . . I cant decide which 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey peeple! Thanks as always for the reviews they make me so unbearably happy. I had to change the rating of this to PG-13 cuz I din't know if Wilson's filthy mouth was offending anyone. But I don't think there will be much more, cuz I'll calm him down.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mary's eyes shot open revealing only the darkness of her bedroom. She lay frozen waiting to see if she heard the noise again. And there it was, she could hear someone in the house. She slowly pulled the covers off her, and reached her hand under the bed. She gripped Billy's old little league baseball bat. She slipped out of the bedroom and tiptoed down the hall. She stood quiet with her back against the wall, holding the bat firmly in her right hand. She slowly peeked her head around the corner. A large silhouette of a man was in the living room and walking towards her. Mary tensed up and she was breathing heavy. She was trying to be quiet, but she hadn't been this scared in a long time. As the figure got closer and closer her stomach turned over and her heart was beating so fast. Just as the shadow turned the corner Mary jumped in front of it holding the bat up ready to swing. The man screamed, and Mary did too. She reached for the light switch and when her eyes had adjusted to the ultra-bright lights she recognized the man.  
  
"God damn Mary, don't scare me like that!" Wilson panted clutching his chest  
  
"You? I thought someone had broken in again!"  
  
Wilson stood breathing heavy with his eyes wide; Mary was still holding the bat up ready to swing. He reached over and lowered the bat, "so how long have you been keeping that at your side?" he said with a slight smile  
  
"I'm sorry Wilson, I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard a noise and I went to see what it was and-"  
  
"No, no its fine" Wilson yawned, "ok, back to bed"  
  
Just as Wilson said this Billy came out of his room, "What's going on?" he said squinting and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Wilson reassured him, "go back to bed"  
  
"Why do you have a baseball bat?" he asked Mary  
  
"Bed Billy" Wilson said pointing at the bedroom "Ok" Billy said barely awake as he dragged himself back to his bed.  
  
"You too" Wilson said to Mary pointing at their bedroom. He put his hand on Mary's back and gently pushed her down the hall.  
  
A few minutes later when all the lights were off and everyone was in their respected rooms, Mary rolled over to face Wilson. She stared at him for a minute, his eyes were closed, but she could tell he wasn't asleep.  
  
"What Mary?" he asked startling her, somehow he always knew.  
  
"I can't sleep now" she whined  
  
"Come here," Wilson said pulling her towards him. She laid her head down on his chest. "Now why can't you sleep? I was the noise you heard. So what's the problem?" he asked playing with her hair.  
  
"I dunno," Mary confessed, "I just worry a lot, like what if those guys had friends, and they found out who we are and they came after us. Or if it happens again when were here." Mary's whisper was getting a lot louder as she rambled on, "You know Janie down the street? They took her stuff while her and Bob were asleep in the other room. They got robbed when they were home!"  
  
"Shh," Wilson whispered putting a finger to Mary's lips.  
  
It had been two weeks since the "incident". Billy wasn't scared or anything, just happy that he had gotten his video games back. Almost everything was returned to them. And Wilson got a new door put on, one with no glass windows in it. But Mary was getting more paranoid everyday. She barely ever slept and during the day she didn't want to leave the house. And then she thought about what happened to Janie and she wanted to get out. Wilson knew that her ever-changing hormones had to be contributing to the issue, but he was starting to worry about her.  
  
"Mare," he said soothingly, "calm down alright? Everything is fine, those guys are in jail and were perfectly safe here."  
  
"But-" Mary started  
  
"Nuh uh," Wilson said, "no buts, I promise everything is going to be fine." He put his arms around Mary and kissed her gently, "I'm going to take care of you"  
  
Wilson hated knowing that Mary didn't feel safe. The reason that he had been upset that night was that the whole situation was a blow to his manly ego. It was like his territory had been invaded, and his family was in danger. But he didn't stop it. Although, there was nothing that could have been done it still bothered him.  
  
"Are you ok now?" he asked stroking her cheek  
  
Mary nodded and settled into Wilson's arms. She closed her eyes and began to slip into sleep. Then suddenly something outside made a loud noise. Mary sat up in bed and threw a pillow on the floor.  
  
"That's it!" she yelled, "I can't live here anymore!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ok sorry about this chapter, it's just kinda transitional. I hoped I made Wilson less mean and scary, I didn't mean to make him look that way, cuz I love him! You know what? Today I watched O and 10 Things I Hate About You and I decided that I love Andrew Keegan, even when he is a stuck-up, rich, a-hole. *sigh* and like in O, even though that sex scene is freaking grotesque...he still looks scrumptious. Ok enough of my incessant rambling  
  
I love reviews more than Andrew (yummy); oh you don't think that's possible? Oh it is 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted to apologize for the cursing in the first few chapters. I know some of you felt it was very un-Camden like, but I think that anyone, Camden or not, lets a few swears go when they are in a very scary situation. If I upset anyone, I am very sorry.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Hey buddy will you hand me that roll of tape over there?" Wilson asked his son while he held the cardboard box full of toys shut. "You wanna practice your letters?" he said holding up the thick marker, "just write 'Billy's room' right here on the top"  
  
It had been 5 months since the break-in and Mary's hormonal ranting and paranoia caused Wilson to cave and let her sell the house. He too had thought about moving, since their growing family didn't exactly fit comfortably in the tiny house anymore. They would be moving a few neighborhoods away, so Billy could stay at his school.  
  
Mary poked her head into the room, "How's it goin boys?" she asked.  
  
"You're back" Billy said, "Did you get more cereal?"  
  
"Yep, and if you help me get the groceries out of the car I'll let you boys take a break and we'll have lunch ok?" Mary said smiling  
  
Billy ran past Mary and out to the garage, picking up his room was never fun, and putting it in a box was much worse. Wilson got up off the floor and walked over to Mary. He put his hands around her ever-growing waist and kissed her quickly. "So how was your morning?" he asked her  
  
"Not bad" she said as she looked around Billy's room, "you guys got a lot done" there were boxes stacked everywhere and still plenty of stuff in the room, "Billy's got a lot of junk."  
  
"Yes he does" Wilson said nodding, "and in a week we'll have plenty of space to put it in."  
  
Mary smiled, and then tears began to form in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Wilson asked her puzzled.  
  
"I don't wanna leave" Mary said pouting  
  
"But I thought the whole moving thing was your idea"  
  
"Forget it," she snapped and she stormed off to the garage to help Billy.  
  
Wilson sighed; it had somehow completely slipped his mind before what it was like to have a pregnant woman around the house. "Four more months" he said to himself.  
  
_  
  
Later, Wilson and Billy were putting away groceries while Mary made sandwiches. Wilson looked over his shoulder to see Mary struggling with a jar. "Need any help?" he asked her  
  
"Nope I got it" she smiled  
  
Mary continued to fight with the jar. She tried to use her shirt to get a better grip on the lid. But nothing was working. She was starting to get really angry and frustrated with the jar. Wilson saw her struggle, but he could also feel how angry she was getting...so staying out of it would be best. On Mary's last attempt to open the jar her arm slipped and she hit her elbow against the cabinet. She set the jar down slowly, turned around and burst into tears.  
  
Wilson sighed with a slight smile and held his arms out. Mary happily took them. It was almost sad how quickly her mood changed over the simplest things, but things like these had become regular occurrences.  
  
"I need my mommy" Mary sobbed.  
  
Wilson pulled her away from him and looked at her like she was insane. Because of what she said, and also he had never ever heard her say "mommy"  
  
"What was that?" he asked her  
  
Mary quickly stopped crying and she gave him the evil eye. " I said I'm going to see my parents" she grabbed her keys off of the counter and started for the door.  
  
"Now?!" Wilson said following close behind her.  
  
"Yes now!" Mary shouted picking up her purse.  
  
"You're going all the way to GlenOak today? And when were you planning to come back?" Wilson asked her as she got in her car  
  
"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead yet"  
  
Wilson held Mary's door open, "Mary, you can't just leave. We are moving in 6 days, there is so much packing to do. Im not trying to hurt your feelings, but you are being irrational."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mary snapped, "Well you're being insensitive!" she said slamming the door and almost taking Wilson's fingers with it.  
  
He stood there, mouth wide open as he watched her speed down the street. Billy appeared behind Wilson, "where did she go?" he asked  
  
"GlenOak" Wilson replied  
  
"Why?" Billy said puzzled  
  
"I don't know" Wilson said shaking his head.  
  
*************  
  
Annie stood by the sink in the kitchen washing vegetables for dinner. Then the doorbell rang, she was all wet and couldn't go answer it. She looked around the kitchen and she saw Ruthie coming down the stairs.  
  
"Ruthie can you get that please?" she asked her  
  
"Yeah mom" ruthie said heading for the door, "it's probably Katie, can she spend the night?"  
  
"I don't know Ruthie, just go get the door."  
  
"Ok ok" ruthie said rolling her eyes and heading for the door. When she opened it she smiled, "mom!" she called, "come here!"  
  
Annie grabbed a towel to dry her hands and headed for the door. "Ruthie who is it?" she asked. She stopped when she saw Mary standing at the door.  
  
"Mary!" she exclaimed surprised, "what are you doing here?" she said embracing her daughter. She looked around outside and saw no one else. "Why are you alone? Did you and Wilson have a fight?" she asked concerned.  
  
"No mom," Mary said stepping inside, "I just was having a bad day, and I needed my mom"  
  
Annie frowned, "I'm sorry," she quickly put on a smile, "but I'm here, so what do you need?"  
  
"First of all I need to go to the bathroom," Mary said heading for the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Mary sat at the kitchen table while Annie finished up dinner.  
  
"so I was crying over this stupid jar," Mary explained, "and then I just left. And the whole way here I was upset for yelling at Wilson, but then I was mad at him for not understanding. Then I started to think, and there wasn't anything for him to understand. I was being irrational." Mary sighed loudly standing up, "I hate this so much! I don't ever want to be pregnant again!"  
  
Annie smiled at her, "do you have any idea how many times I said that?" she hugged her daughter, "don't worry, I promise it will get better," she handed Mary a stack of plates, "but since you are here, you can help me with dinner"  
  
****  
  
Around 10 o'clock Mary quietly slipped in the door. She smiled when she saw Wilson sleeping on the couch, with Billy next to him. She realized how lucky she was to have such a wonderful family. She loved both of those boys with all of her heart, and she knew how much they loved her.  
  
Mary picked up Billy and carried him to his room. He was a lot heavier than she remembered, so it took awhile to get him there. When she opened the door and saw all the boxes blocking the bed, she knew she'd have to wake him up. She put her hand on his back and shook him a little. He stirred, and looked up at her, "you came back" he said sleepily.  
  
She smiled at him, "of course I did, and you know I couldn't leave you boys for long."  
  
After Billy was tucked in she went to take care of the bigger boy. Mary sat on the coffee table and watched him sleep for a few minutes. Wilson was the best thing that had ever happened to Mary, and she regretted all of those times she let him get away. She leaned over and kissed him gently. His eyes slowly opened, and he smiled. "Mary," he whispered, "you're home"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled at him, "I'm sorry for leaving, I just-"  
  
Wilson cut her off, "I don't care, whatever you needed to do, it's fine with me"  
  
"I love you," she whispered  
  
"I love you too," he said kissing her. He pulled Mary down to the couch with him and they both fell asleep.  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
I have had a very inspiring day. I live in Texas, and this morning I was awoken by my little brother with the news that it was snowing. I laid in a field until sunrise just watching the snow fall and thinking. I've been writing like a maniac all day, crazy what a little weather can do.  
  
Reviews are better than snow at 2 a.m. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here it is...  
  
Mary stood in her driveway while her life went past her and got put in a truck. So many things had happened in that house. It was the first real house her or Wilson had ever owned. Caden came, and left that house. The whole idea scared her, but staying there scared her more. She wasn't exactly sure why she wanted out so badly, maybe it was all the memories.  
  
She was snapped out of her daze by Wilson's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him, and she almost had to shake herself beck to reality.  
  
"These guys are getting the last few things on the truck. They're gonna follow me out to the house. I want you to keep Billy with you; I don't want him in the way of all this. Um, ok you get all the little stuff that's left like, the phone and put it in your car. I'll be back in like 45 minutes to help you clean everything up before we lock it up tomorrow ok?" he kissed her forehead and headed out to his truck.  
  
Mary wasn't there at all and was taking a few extra minutes to process everything he had just said. After it had all sank in she headed for the house, but she ran right into someone.  
  
"Sorry," Mary said not even looking up from the ground.  
  
"So you're really leaving me?" she heard the familiar voice say. Mary turned to see Christina standing in the garage, with her hands on her hips, and a huge smile on her face.  
  
Mary sighed, "Sorry Hon, I'm really not here today" she hugged her tightly, and the next thing she knew she was crying.  
  
Christina pulled away from Mary and grabbed her hands, "No, you are not allowed to cry Mary West" she reached up and wiped away Mary's tears, and then she laughed, "stop being a baby! It's not like anyone is dying here!"  
  
Mary tried to smile, but she really didn't want to leave Christina, "Gosh I love you," Mary said bursting into tears again and hugging her.  
  
Christina continued to laugh, "Mary stop it! You're moving like 5 miles down the street! Thomas and Billy will still be in the same class, and I will still be here for you, and you know that!" she smiled, "I've always been here, and you have too. I love you too Mary, and these past couple years as neighbors has been really great, but that time is over. But that doesn't mean that our friendship is, ok? You know my number and you can call me whenever you want, and I expect you to"  
  
Mary smiled and hugged her again. Christina squeezed Mary's hand, "ok so what can I do to help?"  
  
*****  
  
Around five o'clock that night everything was out of the truck and into Wilson and Mary's beautiful new home. It was two story, 3 bedrooms, and 2-½ baths. The backyard was a lot bigger than their last one and Billy ran back and forth across it enough times to completely knock himself out. While he slept on the floor of his empty bedroom they got most of the furniture in. a couple of Wilson's friends came to help since Mary was out of commission. Lucy and Kevin were coming up tomorrow to help out with stuff, but Mary was getting really sick of all the commotion, she just wanted to enjoy her now house.  
  
***  
  
Around eight, Billy woke up in a strange dark room. It took him a little bit to figure out where he was, but when he remembered he found his way to the stairs. When he got downstairs he found Wilson and Mary sitting on the empty living room floor playing cards. He stood on the stairs awhile just watching them. Billy was glad his dad had finally found someone, and he was happier that someone was Mary. She wasn't like anyone else Wilson had ever dated, and Billy loved her a lot. He was also quite thrilled that things were getting back to normal, Mary wasn't so crazy, and he would be getting a sibling soon, one that would hopefully stick around for a little while.  
  
Wilson spotted Billy on the stairs, "hey, you're awake!" he smiled, and Mary turned around, "there's some pizza still on the counter if you're hungry" she told him.  
  
After Billy had grabbed a slice he joined his parents on the floor. Mary pulled him into her lap. There wasn't a lot of room on it anymore, but Billy stayed put and snuggled against Mary.  
  
A few minutes later Billy was lying on the floor between Mary and Wilson with a stack of cards in his fist. He pulled one out, "is this your card?" he asked Wilson,  
  
Wilson smiled; "nope" this was the 7th time he asked.  
  
"Hold on I messed up!" Billy said scooping all the cards into a pile, "lemme do it again! Close your eyes"  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
*THE END*  
  
Sorry, I know that chapter was short. But I just wanted to end it showing that they were kind of opening a new chapter of their lives. Just letting you know I'm working on a third and final installment to this story, it's quite long. Its not really so much Mary/Wilson focused as much as it is around Simon and Tristan (his g/f from behind closed doors, I just loved the idea of her too much to let her go) but don't worry our fav couple is still in it plenty, so look for that soon!! And thanks a million for all of your support everyone!!!  
  
*Today is my 16th birthday, and a nice review is the best present I could get!* 


End file.
